Besaré Cada Una De Tus Lágrimas
by DracoVulturi36
Summary: 958
1. Capítulo 1

Oscuro... De ese color se encontraba el cielo, las gruesas gotas caían por los terrenos de Howgarts ocacionando un gran diluvio. ¿Era normal sentirse identificada con el clima?. Ella simplemente no lo sabía, pero solía ocurrirle a menudo.

El terrible tiempo iba a acorde con el terrible dolor que ella sentía en esos momentos.

"Lo siento, yo no siento lo mismo"

Intentaba lo más que podía controlar sus emociones, eso siempre se le había dado bien... Pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan herida.

"¿Y quién le va a hacer caso? ¿Acaso has visto como va? Es un desastre andante"

Nunca le había dado importancia a su apariencia física del todo, pues ella esperaba un amor como el de sus libros... Esperaba que el hombre que llegara a amarla la viera por dentro, viera lo mucho que tenía para dar.

"¿Una mujer? No creo que llegue a considerarla de esa forma algún día"

¿Así se sentía el amor? ¿Estaba destinada a eso?.

Se miró frente al espejo y se observó por unos minutos... ¿Tan fea era?. Si bien era verdad que su uniforme era ancho, su cabello no era el más bonito, su cara era pálida y no acostumbraba a llevar maquillaje... Pero...

-¡Ash! -Exclamó con cansancio, no le gustaba nada de ella... El tenía muchas razones para no quererla.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de su sala común.

"Lavender es ardiente"

"Parvati es muy femenina"

"Luna a pesar de estar lunática, está como quiere"

"Ginny es sumamente preciosa"

"Y Hermione... Bueno es inteligente"

Cada una de las palabras de sus compañeras rondaban su cabeza... Ellas eran interesantes a su manera, las invitaban a salir, les mandaban cartas sus admiradores y de más... Y a ella la buscaban o para copiarse de sus deberes o para que se los hiciera.

Ron tenía razón, era un desastre.

Al llegar a la puerta de el aula de pociones suspiró antes de entrar, por suerte Snape apenas acaba de ella y ni si quiera la observó. Descuidadamente caminó hacia uno de los asientos traseros... No tenía ganas de nada.

-Quiero un resumen de las maldiciones imperdonables y el castigo al que conlleva cada una, ¡para ya! Trabajen con el que tienen al lado -Dijo tan tétrico como siempre.

-¿Tú libro o el mío? -Preguntó su compañero.

-Como quieras -Dijo desinteresadamente.

El chico rió bajo con burla.

-Sé que no es tú asignatura favorita, pero no estan malo. Después de todo estás con el mejor en la materia -Dijo humildemente claro.

Hermione sonrió.

-No estoy para tus chistes hoy Draco -Dijo suspirando.

El chico la observó e hizo una mueca.

"El imbécil de weasley de nuevo"

Pensó pero no dijo nada, ese pobretón era el único que podía cambiar su estado de ánimo de esa forma.

-Draco... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.

El rubio asintió sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Soy muy, muy fea? -Preguntó y en su mirada se veía tristeza, el rubio se sintió impotente. Odiaba verla así.

Trago duro y se limitó a contestar.

-¿De donde has sacado que eres fea?.

-No soy sorda, ni idiota.

El rubio suspiró.

-Eres hermosa Granger, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien?.

-¿Desde cuando hacer sentir bien a los demás forma parte de mí?.

La castaña sonrió.

-Pues... Gracias, supongo.

El rubió le quitó la mirada, y una leve sonrisa se le escapó mirando el pergamino.

"Eres hermosa..."

-¿Tú te fijarias en alguién como yo? -Volvió a preguntar.

El arqueo una ceja sorprendido por su pregunta.

-Osea... Sé que tú eres sangre pura y yo no, pero solo es un ejem...

-Sí Granger, lo haría.

La castaña se sorprendió por su respuesta.

-¿Sabes? deberías dejar de escuchar lo que te diga Weasley, todos sabemos que ese pobretón es más troll que persona.

-¿Y quién dijo algo de Ron?.

-Hermione, te conozco y sé que te gusta... Lo que no comprendo es ¿porque?.

-Sí me di cuenta de que nunca se va a fijar en mí, ya sé soy una tonta.

-Jaja, aquí el tonto es el, no sabe la suerte que tiene.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?.

-Tiene suerte de tenerte.

-Yo, no...

-Cualquier hombre, tendría suerte de tenerte.

Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron.

-¿Cualquiera?.

El rubio asintió y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Porqué no lo ves?.

La chica tragó duro... Ambos continuaron haciendo la tarea en silencio hasta que la clase acabó.

Estaba en su sala común y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Draco.

-No puedo creer que sigas siendo su amiga -Dijo Ron observandola desde la mesa.

-¿Y eso a ti que? -Soltó la chica con desgana.

-Malfoy podría unicamente querer algo de ti ¿no lo has pensado? -Preguntó Harry.

-¿Sus deberes? ¿Hermione, le haces la tarea? -Preguntó el pelirojo.

-En realidad yo me refería a otra cosa -Dijo Harry incomodo.

Ron rió- ¿Bromeas? Eso sería caer bajo hasta para Malfoy alias "Dios del sexo" -Dijo pero en seguida noto lo que había dicho.

-Hermione... -Intentó arreglar pero ella ya se había salido de la sala común con lágrimas en los ojos.

Llegó a la torre de astronomía y se hizo bolita en un rincón.

-Odio verte llorar -Dijo una sombra desde una columna.

-Entonces vete -Dijo con voz quebrada.

El rubio salió de la penumbra y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Sabes que no puedo... No lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora -Dijo levantando su rostro, Hermione lo observó.

-¿Te gusto verdad? -Preguntó con timidez.

El rubio sonrió y asintió.

-Tranquila estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré...

-¿Lo juras?.

-Lo juro... Besaré cada una de tus lágrimas -Dijo y la besó.

La había amado siempre, la amaba y la amaría hasta el cansancio.


	2. Capítulo 2

(1 semana después)

"Besaré cada una de tus lágrimas"...

La frase más bonita que le habían dicho en un buen tiempo. Draco no era una persona muy expresiva, pero se le daba bien el romance cuando se lo proponía... Y lo que más le gustaba de él era que tenía ese trato especial únicamente con ella.

Ambos estaban sentados cerca de el lago negro. Draco estaba recostado contra un arbol y ella recostada de su pecho con una manta por arriba de sus piernas, pues ya había comenzado la temporada de frío... El rubio se encontraba divertido y a la vez encantado por algo que había hecho la castaña.

-Te peinaste... -Dijo mientras reía por lo bajo.

Hermione se sonrojo.

"Tonta... Tonta, patética"

-He bueno... Algo así, pero si no...

-Te vez hermosa, aunque sinceramente me gusta más cuando no te peinas -Dijo la serpiente maravillado.

La leona era una chica un poco insegura y el se había propuesto a cambiar eso... Si tan sólo ella supiera lo sexy y atractiva que su novio la encontraba.

-Bueno... Lo hice para ti, pensé que te gustaría -Dijo sonriendo con timidez.

-Y no te equivocas, con el cabello así... Puedo hacer esto -Dijo y le plantó un beso en el cuello haciendola reir a carcajadas, pues ese era uno de sus puntos débiles.

Hermione lo detuvo y se arrodillo entre las piernas de él aun riendo cansadamente.

"Me gusta esta alegría que siento cuando estás cerca"

-¿Que te gustaría hacer en las vacaciones de navidad? -Preguntó su novio.

-¿No lo sé? Lo más probable es que me quede en el castillo -Dijo con un poco de melancolía.

-¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? -Preguntó acariciandole las manos.

-¿No crees que es muy rápido? Tal vez deberíamos ir más despacio -Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Llevo enamorado de ti tres años, ¿no crees que he esperado mucho?. No quiero precionarte, pero siempre buscaré cualquier excusa para tenerte cerca.

Hermione sonrió.

-Bueno pues... Lo pensaré.

Ambos entre risas, abrazos y leves empujones entraron al castillo de nuevo. Iban a entrar al gran comedor, pero la castaña se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Draco.

-Creo que es mejor que entres primero -Dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y eso porqué?.

-Eres Draco sangre pura Malfoy y yo Hermione sangre sucia Granger, cuando eramos amigos no importaba, pero ahora somos novios... ¿No es un poco raro?.

-¿No te parece genial? Nuestra diferencia de sangre nos hace una pareja única, no me averguenzo de ti Granger yo sólo quiero entrar de la mano con mi novia. El que tenga un problema que me lo haga saber, ¿tú te averguenzas?.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Pero claro que no!... Lo decía por ti.

-Entonces vamos a dejar a unos cuantos boquiabiertos.

"No me averguenzo de ti Granger"

Se tomaron de la mano y entraron en el gran comedor, aunque no estaba repleto por completo, difícilmente lo estaba a la hora de el desayuno si habían suficientes alumnos como para que la castaña se sintiera desnuda. En cambio el rubio caminaba con su típica mirada fría y su andar de superioridad.

Los amigos de la castaña se quedaron sorprendidos al igual que los de el Slytherin, bueno no todos... Theo, Pansy y Blase ya sabían lo que su amigo sentía por la Leona y no podrían estar más felices y orgullosos de que por fin se haya dado la oportunidad de ser sincero con ella... Y más porque ella le haya correspondido.

Por otra parte Harry se encontraba petrificado aunque no la juzgaba en absoluto su amiga siempre había sabido hacer bien todo, así que simplemente esperaría el momento para hablar con ella y en caso de que fuera muy en serio la apoyaría sin duda y amenazaría de muerte a la serpiente si se atrevía a lastimarla. De Ron no se podía esperar menos que incredulidad y celos, no podía creer lo que veía Hermione la chica que siempre había estado con el en todo y que hasta hace unos tres días había admitido en su cara lo que sentía por el andaba con ese huron rastrero... ¿Quién se creía que era?.

La pareja se sentó al final de la mesa de Slytherin y se prometieron ignorar a los demás y hacer como si estuvieran solo ellos, ya en algún momento se acostumbrarian a verlos juntos.

-Debemos terminar el trabajo de Herbología aún nos falta una página -Dijo la castaña tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

-Lo harémos en la noche en la sala de menesteres -Dijo el rubio observandola.

-¿No creen que deberían ir más lento? No sé... Un café primero ¿tal vez? -Dijo Zabinni apareciendo de la nada al lado de el rubio.

Hermione se sonrojó y el moreno soltó una carcajada.

-No hablabamos de eso...

-Pensamos que querías llegar virgen al matrimonio Draco -Dijo Pansy tomando asiento junto a Hermione.

-Si Draco es virgen, Voldemort tiene nariz -Dijo Theo divertido tomando asiento por igual.

-¿Que hacen aquí? -Dijo el rubio molesto por los comentarios tan imprudentes de sus amigos.

-Solo veníamos de buena voluntad a felicitarlos -Dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Porqué? -Preguntó Draco.

-Por ganarse un auto cero kilometros... Obviamente por su relación -Dijo el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Te voy a golpear -Dijo el rubio seriamente amenazando a su amigo el sarcastico.

-Gracias chicos -Dijo la castaña tratando de ser mal indulgente.

-No te sientas comprometida a tratar bien a este trío de idiotas, son un grano en el culo -Dijo Draco bebiendo de su jugo.

-El grano en el culo que más amas -Dijo Nott riendo y todos lo miraron con una ceja alzada y este dejó de reir.

-Que delicados -Dijo sacando la lengua.

Y así pasaron la hora de el desayuno riendo y callandose entre sí, mientras los otros estudiantes y profesores los miraban confundidos y a la vez divertidos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sí hay una cosa en el mundo que se le daba del asco, era la moda... Y eso era bastante obvio.

-Repiteme una vez más ¿porqué debo hacer esto? -Preguntó la castaña por quinta vez en el día.

-Te lo repíto por sexta y ultima vez Granger... Por Draco, eres su novia y quieres hacerlo muy feliz -Respondió la pelinegra.

Era cierto, Pansy le había dado toda una asesoría en moda ya que ella ya había decidido mejorar su aspecto... Aunque Draco jamás se quejó al respecto, Hermione no podría ignorar el hecho de que el rubio siempre lucía impecable y ella quería corresponderle. Todas las chicas de Slytherin tenían mucho estilo y Draco siempre la hacía sentir bien... Ella sólo quería demostrarle que también podía cambiar por él.

-Vale... Termina antes de que me arrepienta -Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya estás lista drama queen -Dijo con burla- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

La chica con lentitud comenzó a abrirlos y cuando se vió por completo en el espejo no salía de su asombro.

-Mi falda, ¿no está muy corta?.

-Cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla es lo aceptable para lucir bien si la camisa es manga larga y de paso te pones la túnica... Ya no pareces la mujer de un terrorista, te vez genial. A Draco le encantará al igual que toda la ropa -Dijo Pansy emocionada.

Hermione le sonrió levemente a su reflejo.

-¿Que tal si alisamos tu cabello?.

-¡NO! -Dijo en seguida la castaña- Draco me ha dicho que le gustan mucho mis rizos, inclusive le gusta cuando no los peino.

-Vale, vale captado -Dijo rodando los ojos- Tienes que irte, te esperará en el jardín a las 2:00 y ya son la 1:39.

-¡Rayos! -Exclamó y salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡No te sudes Hermione! -Gritó suave la Slytherin.

La castaña comenzó a caminar muy rápido por los pasillos de el colegio y todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí la observaban con asombro... El llevar una ropa más ajustada y el hecho de ser la novia de el principe de Slytherin la habían sacado de la invisibilidad.

Al llegar al jardín se detuvo y comenzó a buscar a su novio con la mirada hasta que lo vió sentado en un banquito solo mientras sostenía su varita con la mano derecha observando hacia arriba.

La chica sonrió y se acercó lentamente.

A solo unos centimetros el chico olió su perfume.

-Vaya vaya, Hermione Granger llegando tarde -Dijo aun de espaldas.

-Estuve ocupada toda la mañana.

El chico se volteó y en seguida se tensó cuando la observó.

-Pansy me ayudó un poco -Dijo nerviosa.

¡No le gusta!

-Bueno a juzgar por como te miran los tejones de allá, me espera un largo año -Dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba la cintura de su novia con posesividad- Siempre has sido hermosa, pero te puedo afirmar que justo a partir de hoy eres la chica más sexy de el colegio.

¡Merlín santo...

-Eres mía Granger -Dijo el rubio pegandola a su cuerpo.

-Y tú mío Malfoy -Dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

-Enteramente tuyo mi nutria.

¡Es mío!

Ambos sonrieron tomandose de las manos para entrar en el castillo.

-Comadreja pobretona aleja tu mirada de el trasero de mi novia o te haré cagar babosas por el tuyo -Advirtió el rubio cuando pasaron cerca de Ron y este se quedó embobado viendo a la chica.


	4. Capítulo 4

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! -Gritaba Pansy mientras corría hacia la leona.

La castaña despegó la vista de su libro y miró a la pelinegra sin entender nada.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Es... Draco... -Decí la chica con voz entre cortada por el cansancio.

-¿Qué pasa con Draco? -Preguntó la castaña un poco más preocupada.

-Está... ¡ESTÁ MATANDO A WEASLEY EN EL LAGO NEGRO!.

La castaña no esperó más y salió corriendo hacia el lago... Se lo había pedido a Draco, que no callera en las provocaciones de Ron. Pero conociéndolo eso no iba a ser muy posible.

Al llegar había un gran grupo de chicos rodeandolos mientras gritaban para lentarlos a golpearse más. La chica los empujó por verlos mejor y al quedar enfrente pudo ver como su novio estaba encima de su amigo golpendolo con toda la intención de matarlo.

-¡Draco, no! -Dijo pero el rubio no paraba de golpearlo.

-¡DRACO, BASTA! -Gritó e increíblemente el puño de el Slytherin se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de la cara de su oponente.

Con toda la elegancia que portaba se levantó dejando a un pelirrojo casi sin aire en el suelo, enseguida su mirada se detuvo en su chica... Pero no tuvo valor para hablarle así que se fue pasándole por un lado.

Harry y Ginny ayudaron a Ron a levantarse.

-¿Pero que rayos pasó aquí? -Preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Porqué no le preguntas al salvaje de tú novio? -Preguntó Ron haciendo muecas.

-Tienes razón, voy a preguntarle. No es como si quisiera escuchar tus mentiras -Dijo dándose la media vuelta, mientras dejaba a sus amigos sorprendidos... Hermione se estaba volviendo muy directa.

Caminó hacia la sala común de Slytherin y en ese momento iba saliendo Theo.

-¿Oye Theo, puedo entrar?.

El castaño la miró y sonrió.

-Sí te digo que no, Draco me arraca la cabeza... Claro que puedes. Sólo te advierto que está insoportable -Dijo divertido mientras sostenía el cuadro abierto para ella.

-¿Cuando no? Gracias.

Cuando entró a la sala común, lo primero que escuchó fue su voz.

-Pansy déjame en paz, no quiero que me cures una mierda... Sólo es un rasguño, el pobretón pega como niña -Dijo gruñendo mientras huía de su amiga que lo seguía con un algodón.

-Las heridas más pequeñas, suelen infectarse con facilidad -Dijo la castaña y el rubio en seguida volteo a mirarla.

-¡Hermione! Gracias a Merlín, aquí te dejo con el señor orgulloso -Dijo mientras salía de la sala, no sin antes entregarle a la chica el algodón.

Ambos quedaron solos en la sala.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -Preguntó despacio Hermione.

-Lo que tú patético "amigo" estaba buscando desde hace tiempo -Dijo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y esta vez que te dijo? -Preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-Que tú estabas conmigo porque él no te correspondió -Dijo de golpe con rabia.

La chica tragó duro.

-¿Y tú le creíste?.

-Básicamente así fue ¿No?.

La chica apretó los labios.

-Desde otro punto de vista sí... Pero desde el mío no.

El rubio la observó a través de sus pestañas, y Hermione casi muere al verlo.

¡Simplemente hermoso!

-¿A no?.

-¡No!... Tú te ganaste mí corazón Draco, a diario... Cuando hablabas conmigo, aún cuando todos me ignoraban, cuando me hacías reír en vez de llorar, cuando abrazaste en mis momentos difíciles, cuando me defendías de las burlas, cuando estudiabas conmigo... Draco estoy contigo porque valorarse mí corazón, y yo intento hacer lo mismo por ti. Te amo, y lo mejor que pudo hacer Ronald fue rechazarme, porque así puedo invertir mí tiempo en alguien tan extraordinario como tú -Dijo y las pupilas de el rubio se dilataron por completo, un brillo en su mirada que jamás había dicho.

-Y yo pensaba que te salvaba... Pero hoy... Hoy tú estás salvándome a mí, sólo Merlín sabe lo mucho que te amo Hermione y mataría al que quisiera alejarte de mí lado -Dijo mientras la tomaba de el rostro para besarla.


End file.
